Sharkboy's Search
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: As Sharkboy searches for his father, he runs aground in New Zealand and finds a shocking discovery waiting for him. SharkboyLavagirl
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is completed. I am currently copying it from my notebook to the computer so it will be posted in segments. Btw, I wrote this a while ago, so it's not very good. Thank goodness I improve as I continue writing. My sisters loved it though, so I decided it was worthy enough to be posted. :-P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sharkboy, Lavagirl, or any characters from the movie** _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl_**. Tucker, Danny, and others are mine, you will know them, but the rest belong solely to Robert Rodriguez ****and his son, Racer Max.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Lavagirl picked up her cell phone and dialed Sharkboy's number.

"Yeah?" Sharkboy answered.

Lavagirl smiled at the irritation in her best friend's voice. "I was just wondering how you were doing. Have you found your father yet?"

"What do you think?" Came the annoyed answer.

"I guess not. You haven't called in a while. I was worried."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine."

"What's your readings?"

"About 800 feet deep near Australia."

"Okay, I'll mark that on the map."

"You're marking down where I am?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Sharkboy sighed. "Girls. Well, I've got to go."

"I miss you."

"Yeah well, I miss you too. I hope--" He was cut off by a loud tearing and scraping noise.

Lavagirl clutched the phone tightly to her ear. "Sharky?" Her voice shook. "Are you okay? What was that noise?"

"My sub scraped . . . sharp rock." The connection was breaking up.

"Sharky?" Lavagirl's voice went up a notch.

"I'm . . . don't worry . . . everything . . . kay. L.G.? . . . sorry . . . friend." The phone cut off and went dead.

"Sharky!"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Marissa, the beautiful Ice Princess, glided over to the two young rogues. 'Young men?' She asked, 'Why were you trespassing on my palace grounds?' The two young rogues looked up into her gorgeous face and one said--"

"I'm tired of this game. I want to be a king." Linus scowled up at Marissa from where he knelt. Max looked at his two new friends sighed as they started bickering. He liked both of his friends but Linus and Marissa had trouble getting along together. Suddenly, out of no where, Lavagirl appeared. The two stopped fighting and stared at the beautiful flaming girl before them. But something was different about her, Max noticed. Her hot pink hair hung limp and her eyes were full of tears. Some spilled over onto her cheeks, however they sizzled and evaporated.

"Max, you've got to help me." She said as more tears fell.

Max walked up to her, Marissa and Linus close behind.

"What's wrong, Lavagirl?" Max asked, concerned.

"It's Sharkboy. Something's happened to him. He's disappeared."

"What? What happened?" Max sounded anxious.

"I was talking to him on the phone and the line got all fuzzy and I heard something in the background that sounded like a crash and we lost contact. I need your help to find him. Please?"

Marissa and Linus stepped up. Marissa spoke, "Can we come too?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Just please say you'll come and help me."

Max smiled at her. "Of course we'll come."

000000

Sharkboy awoke at the bottom of the ocean. He had put on his breather right before his sub went down so he took a deep breath and shook his head groggily. Suddenly he jerked up. Lavagirl! She's was going to be so worried. She would probably cry. Sharkboy smiled. He would like to see Lavagirl cry for him. He stood and surveyed his surrounding. He knew that he was far from Australia. If he could just get up there . . . he started swimming. Living with sharks had its advantages. He popped up out of the water and looked around. He saw land and struck out for it. When he was three-quarters of the way there he spotted a boat coming towards him. He rolled his eyes. _That's just what I need_, he thought. _Someone to think I'm crazy and put me in a loony bin._ As the person in the boat got closer, Sharkboy could see that it was a kid not much older than himself.

"Hey," the kid called. The boat came alongside Sharkboy. "Are you all right?"

Sharkboy grunted. The boy sounded funny, like he had a weird accent. He wondered if the boy was from Australia.

"You're pretty far away from land." The boy tried again.

Sharkboy grunted again.

"Get in, I'll take you to shore."

Sharkboy sighed and hoisted himself up into the boat. The boy gasped when he saw Sharkboy's fin sticking out from the middle of his back.

"Yes it's real and no I'm not a monster." Sharkboy said then muttered under his breath, "'though some would argue that last fact."

"Cool!" The boy smiled. He had an interesting smile. His brown eyes lit up and his freckled cheeks widened showing slightly crooked white teeth. He was kind of good looking with a thick head of brown hair and wire-rimmed glasses on a slightly turned up nose. The fear of the strange boy in front of him seemed to be wearing off. "So, are you half-boy half-shark?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! You have to meet my brother. He doesn't believe in things like this. My name is Danny, by the way. My brother's name is Tucker but I call him Tuck. What are you called?"

"Sharkboy, obviously."

"Of course."

The boy started the engine and the boat started towards the line of sand in the distance.

"What is this place called anyway?" Sharkboy asked.

"North Island, New Zealand."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

They were in a submarine. Lavagirl was at the "helm," Marissa was helping Max figure out their coordinates, and Linus was going in between the three helping out where he could. Lavagirl was heading them towards Australia. She knew she had to find Sharkboy and he had to be alive. She would kill herself if he was dead.

"We're nearing the place where Sharkboy disappeared." Max said. "His sub should be right . . . here!"

Suddenly a loud tearing sound ripped through the submarine. The machine groaned to a stop. The lights flickered and went out. Everything was dead. A soft trickling was heard near the back of the sub. Marissa shivered.

"Um, guys? What's that noise?"

They all listened carefully. Lavagirl stiffened.

"The sub is leaking." She stated.

Max gasped in horror. Linus looked sideways at him. "What? Why is that so bad? We can just get life-jackets and float to the top. With breathers of course."

Max turned to Linus, his eyes still on Lavagirl.

"Lavagirl can't survive in water." He said sadly. "She'll die."

There was a long silence. Lavagirl sighed. "I can't do you any good. You go on. If I go out there I'll die. If I stay in here I will die as well but I might be able to fix the sub before the water fills it. You go on."

Marissa and Linus started putting on life-jackets. Max looked sadly at Lavagirl. He reached out his hand and she took it.

"When you find Sharkboy," she said softly, "tell him I-I . . . tell him I had hoped that we could have been more than just friends but I hope he finds a nice girl who won't burn him every time they touch. Will you give him that message for me, Max?"

"I will."

Lavagirl let go of his hand and turned away. A tear ran down her cheek and fell onto the control panel. When she looked over her shoulder, the kids were gone. She sighed.

"Oh Sharky, I'm going to miss you."

000000

Sharkboy and Danny reached the boy's house some thirty minutes later. There were sheep everywhere and Sharkboy had to sidestep several heaps of poo just walking to the house. Danny brought Sharkboy inside and called for his little brother.

"Tucker? Hey Tuck! I want you to meet someone!"

A strange _whirring_ sound emitted from the next room over. A little boy about nine-years-old came into the room. He was in a motorized wheelchair. He brown hair like his brother but no freckles dotted his face. His cool gray eyes surveyed Sharkboy suspiciously.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"This is Sharkboy." Danny answered before Sharkboy could speak. "He's half-boy half-shark."

"No, duh. With a name like _Shark_boy what would you think he'd be? Half-dog?"

"Well, no . . ."

"Just tell your friend 'Steve,' or whatever his real name is, to take off the costume and get lost."

"His name really is Sharkboy." Danny turned to Sharkboy. "Isn't it?"

Sharkboy shrugged. "It didn't used to be. It's been so long, I don't remember my real name."

"Whatever." Tucker turned to Danny. "Where's Mom and Dad? I came home from school and nobody was here."

"I'm sorry," Danny said. "Mom went to work and Dad left for America. I went fishing for dinner."

"Did you catch anything?"

"Yeah," Danny looked into his fishing bucket he had brought from the boat. "I've got a few fish. Let me heat up the stove."

He left the room and went into the kitchen. Tucker turned to Sharkboy.

"Who are you really?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Sharkboy."

"Uh, huh. Where do you live?"

"Right now, nowhere. I'm looking for my father. He's been looking for me for nine years; ever since we were separated at sea when I was five. I was raised by sharks and became like them. Then, just recently I found out that he was looking for me and now I'm looking for him too. My sub broke though, right off the coast. Your brother found me." Sharkboy took a deep breath. That little story right there was the most he had ever spoken to anybody since his father disappeared. The boy looked down at Tucker to see how he would respond.

Tucker just blinked at him. "If you really are 'half-shark,' eat one of those fish. Raw."

"I eat them like that all the time." Sharkboy said and proceeded to do so with gusto. When he was finished he looked at Tucker expectantly. Tucker just stared at him expressionless.

"That's disgusting." He stated.

Danny came back into the room to find Sharkboy with half of a fish's bone in his hand.

"What's going on?"

Tucker turned his wheelchair around and rolled away, calling over his shoulder, "Your mate just ate a raw fish. Send him back to the circus or wherever you found him."

Danny turned to Sharkboy. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Your brother's temperamental."

"I know. He's been like that ever since the accident."

"What happened?"

"Uh, um . . . swimming accident. Yeah, he was swimming and then he had an accident."

Sharkboy raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Uh, huh."

"Let me show you where you can stay for the night."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Max and the others quietly stood at the water's edge. Max picked up a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers. After a while Marissa spoke,

"Maybe we should say a few words."

"She was my best friend," Max said softly, "I'm really going to miss her."

There was silence. Suddenly, Marissa gasped. "Oh no!"

"What?" Linus asked.

"Sharkboy! What are we going to tell him?"

"We're not even sure we can find him."

"I know, but what'll he do when he finds out his girlfriend's dead?"

Max smiled grimly through his tears. "Probably a shark-frenzy."

"What's that?"

"You don't want to know."

00000

Sharkboy awoke to the clicking of computer keys. His highly trained ears twitched towards the sound and he got up slowly to follow it. No one in the house stirred. He followed the clicking keys across the house and right to Tucker's door. Sharkboy hesitated then knocked softly.

"Come in." Came Tucker's irritated voice.

Sharkboy pushed open the door and saw Tucker, looking small in his wheelchair, at a computer. On the screen was a map of New Zealand and its surrounding waters in neon green lines. Little moving dots blinked all over the portion that was water. Sharkboy stepped closer for a better look.

"Whatcha doing?" Sharkboy asked.

Suddenly the screen went blank. Tucker slowly turned his wheelchair around. Sharkboy started in shock. Tucker's right leg ended at the knee.

"Not pretty is it?" Tucker stated. "That's why I wear these."

He reached over and lifted a plastic leg from his bed. He put it on carefully over his knee. He stood shakily and walked very slowly to his desk to pick up his school books. He walked unsteadily back to his wheelchair and collapsed heavily into it.

"It happened recently so I'm not used to it." Tucker moved his chair forward. "It's easier just to use the wheelchair."

Sharkboy was surprised. Tucker was talking to him civilly. He was about to speak when Tucker interrupted.

"You gonna stand there all day? I've got to get to school."

Sharkboy stepped aside mumbling an apology but the boy was gone. He was about to leave when a breeze came through an open window and papers from Tucker's open desk drawers fluttered to the ground. Sharkboy quickly ran over and closed the window. He glanced at all the papers around his feet and stifled a groan. He knelt to pick them up. Suddenly he stopped. The pictures were of sharks, hundreds of sharks. Some were photos; some were drawings or clippings from magazines. Then there was the picture.

It was of Tucker feeding a great white shark with a man standing beside him. The man's face was blurred from a fingerprint but something seemed familiar about him. Sharkboy was leaning in for a closer look when he heard something behind him. He turned sharply and there stood Danny in the doorway. Sharkboy stood quickly.

"The, I was just, uh . . ."

Danny did not seem to hear him. "He used to love sharks." He said sadly. "That was before the accident."

He knelt on the floor and started to replace the pictures.

"What _really_ happened to Tucker?" asked Sharkboy.

Danny sighed and sat back on his heels. Sharkboy sat also.

"It was about a year ago," Danny began. "It was summer and Tuck and I were out swimming in the oceans. We were both really good swimmers so my mother and father were not worried that we might be in danger. We were daring each other to see who could go out the farthest. Stupid idea. Anyhow, one moment Tuck's laughing and bragging, the next he's flaying about and screaming. I pulled him back to shore and it was only then that I noticed his leg were gone.

"Mom was mad at Dad for awhile saying he shouldn't have made us love water so much. She got over it. Tuck didn't. It ruined him, he said. He wanted to be a professional football player; you American's know it as soccer. But now he can't. He was pretty upset."

"So is that why he's so mad all the time?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "Dad went to America to get some kind of mechanical leg doohickeys to see if it'll help him. You'd like our dad. He loves sharks. You know, you look a lot like him."

"I do?" Sharkboy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he—"

Suddenly a loud bleating noise sounded from outside. Danny stood quickly. "Oh! I forgot the sheep!"

He ran through the house and out the door. Sharkboy followed him. The sheep were upset about something. As Danny calmed them down, Sharkboy noticed what was bothering them. Three kids were making their way towards them. Sharkboy recognized one of them as Max but could not quite place the other two. As they got closer he saw they were Marissa and Linus. They reached him and Max cried happily,

"You're alright!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sharkboy asked.

"Lavagirl told us that your sub crashed and we came to look for you."

"Where is Lavagirl?" Sharkboy asked warily.

The three kids looked at each other.

"We've got some bad news." Max said.

_No, don't say what I think you're going to say, _Sharkboy thought.

"Lavagirl is . . . dead."

_NOOOOO!!!!!_ Sharkboy's mind screamed. "How? When?"

Sharkboy's voice was monotone, not betraying his thoughts.

"Our sub broke down right where yours did—"

Sharkboy did not wait for him to finish. He darted off to the shore and dove into the large waves.

"Where does he think he's going?" Danny asked. "I found him farther than any man could swim. And what is a 'Lavagirl'?"


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Sharkboy reached the sub in a matter of minutes. It was on top of his old one. He forced open the door. There was Lavagirl, limp over a control panel. Sharkboy gently picked her up and swam to shore. Max and the others took Lavagirl from him as he got out of the water. They laid her down on the ground. Sharkboy knelt over her. The kids backed up to give him some room.

"Why don't we go inside and you'll join us when you're ready?" Danny suggested.

Sharkboy nodded mutely and they left. Sharkboy reached out a hand and tenderly stroked the hot pink hair off the girl's face. Tears fell down his cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He sat back on his heels and stared at her for a long time. He heard a whirring sound and looked up. It was Tucker. Sharkboy was about to say something when he noticed the younger boy was not looking at him but at Lavagirl.

"Who's she?" Tucker asked.

"She was my best friend." Sharkboy answered forlornly.

Tucker struggled out of his wheelchair and knelt, with some difficultly, beside Sharkboy.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She's dead."

"Why?"

"She's made of lava. If she get's in water, she fizzles out. She got in water."

"Normally I wouldn't believe you. No one can be made from lava. But for some reason I do believe you."

"It's true."

Tucker hesitantly reached out a hand and touched Lavagirl's limp one.

"She's very pretty," he said softly.

"I know it."

They were silent for a while.

"You know," Tucker said, "there's a volcano not far from here."

"Really?" There was no mistaking the hope in Sharkboy's voice.

"Yeah, right over there, see it?" He pointed to a far off mountain. "No on lives near it because it's still active."

Sharkboy helped Tucker to his feet then picked up Lavagirl. He took a deep breath then took off, leaving Tucker standing in a cloud of dust.

Sharkboy soon came to the volcano. Giving Lavagirl one last peck on the cheek, he threw her in. Lava spurted out everywhere, and Sharkboy scrambled to get out of the way. A hand appeared on the rim of the volcano as Lavagirl pulled herself up. She stood there smiling brightly, and Sharkboy fought back tears of relief. Lavagirl jumped down and threw her arms around him. Sharkboy jerked away from her hot skin. She giggled.

"Oh Sharkboy! Thank you, I'm so glad you're all right."

She took a few deep breaths then, very carefully, pressed her lips to Sharkboy's cheek. Sharkboy did not pull away. It was not burning him, it felt warm and wonderful. Lavagirl finished the kiss, and Sharkboy took her hand.

"Come on L.G.," he said, leading her down the volcano. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

000000

Tucker was waiting for them, having not moved since Sharkboy left. He was in his wheelchair again, and he clapped his hands joyfully as they came near.

"She's all right! I knew she would be."

Sharkboy turned to Lavagirl. "Lavagirl, this Tucker." He turned to Tucker. "Tucker, this is Lavagirl."

"Hello Tucker," Lavagirl said, holding out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

Tucker shook her hand, blushing slightly and adverting his eyes from the pretty girl's face.

"The others are inside, waiting for you." Tucker said to Sharkboy. "They don't know about her yet."

Sharkboy let the way up to the house. He pushed open the door and walked inside with Lavagirl on one side and Tucker on the other. They were greeted with shouts of joy and laughter. Sharkboy was happy. Surrounded by his friends, he no longer felt an urgency to find his father. Right now, this was where he belonged.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The next two weeks were wonderful. Danny and Tucker's mom was overjoyed that her sons had finally made friends and she told the kids to stay as long as they wanted. They had fun times and Sharkboy was glad to see Tucker laughing and smiling. Sometimes he would lapse into his usual surliness and would become distant. But Lavagirl would speak to him and he would brighten. Lavagirl had that effect on him. All she had to do was smile in his direction and he would beam.

There was one thing about Tucker that made Sharkboy frown in thought and that was the younger boy's refusal to call him "Sharkboy." He would call him Steve, Joe, Jack, any name but "Sharkboy." It was a new name every day. The others found it amusing so Sharkboy decided to grin and bear it. One day they went to the beach. Tucker did not know they were going. They all went for a walk and ended up at the seashore.

As soon as Sharkboy saw the water, he gave a big whoop and flipped in. The others followed suit until only Lavagirl and Tucker were on shore. Danny beckoned to Tucker.

"Come in Tuck, the plastic is waterproof. Maybe it's easier to swim than to walk."

Tucker's face suddenly grew hard. "No thank you." He said icily. "I prefer to stay right here."

"Aw, come on Tucker," Sharkboy coaxed, "you know you want to."

"How do you know what I want Kevin? You don't even know me. Now leave me alone!"

With that he wheeled himself away from the now silent kids and up to the sidewalk that led to the house. Lavagirl followed him.

"Wait, Tucker. Wait!"

Tucker stopped. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk. What's bothering you?" She put a hand on the wheelchair's armrest. Tucker looked down at it.

"That you're burning my chair."

Lavagirl quickly pulled her hand away and glanced apologetically at the blackened armrest.

"Sorry." She said. "I can't help it. I guess I'm what you'd call a freak."

"No more than Kevin or me."

"How are you a freak?" Lavagirl asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

He gestured towards his fake leg. "For your information, it's called a _freak_ accident. Because that's what you become afterwards . . . a freak."

"What happened?" Lavagirl asked.

Tucker smiled grimly. "Shark attack," he said quietly.

"Oh." She said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I never told you."

Lavagirl was silent for a moment. "Is that why you hate Sharkboy?"

Tucker shot her a look. "I don't hate him."

"Then why do you call him Kevin and Steve and names like that? And you don't look him in the eye and whenever he talks about his shark family you change the subject."

"So?"

"So . . . don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"No."

They were silent for a while. They heard someone run up behind them. They turned and saw Sharkboy coming up to them.

"Listen, Tucker," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry anyway."

"Whatever."

Lavagirl gave Sharkboy a worried look. Tucker did not notice and he rolled himself up to the house. Sharkboy sighed and Lavagirl took his hand. Together they watched Tucker enter the house.

00000

Tucker was back to his morose attitude. He mostly ignored everyone. Lavagirl was the only one he would talk to, and even then he got mad at her too when he was in an especially bad mood.

One day Lavagirl approached him with it. The others had all gone to the beach and Lavagirl volunteered to watch Tucker. She noticed he was in a tolerable mood so she ventured a question.

"Is there something wrong, Tucker?"

He did not answer for a while. She was just about to change the subject when he spoke.

"You want to know the real reason I'm upset?"

She nodded.

He fell quiet again. Lavagirl waited patiently. Finally he began to talk, his voice remained without emotion and his face became impassive as he told his story.

"Danny isn't really my brother. He's my half-brother. Mom had already had him when she divorced her husband. Then she met Dad. I guess she felt sorry for him. He had just lost a son and was very sad. They married and had me shortly after. He was elated when I started loving sharks. He was a Marine Biologist and _adored_ sharks.

"One day when I was six, I was playing sharks and I ran up to him shouting, 'Look Dad, I'm Sharkboy!' As soon as I said it, a sad look came in his eyes and I heard him whisper, 'Oh, Taylor.' I figured that this 'Taylor' was his son. After that I always felt that Dad loved Taylor more than me.

"After the shark attack, he left for America saying he was going for a new leg, but I knew he really went to find out what happened to his kid whom he's convinced is still alive someplace. So that's why I don't like Sharkboy. He reminds me too much of Dad, who hates me because I stopped liking sharks."

Tears sizzled on Lavagirl's cheeks. Tucker smiled wanly.

"I'm sure your Dad loves you, Tucker." Lavagirl said. "He just—"

"No." Tucker shook his head adamantly. "He just cares about Taylor whom I'm sure was his own little Sharkboy." His voice was bitter.

Lavagirl was surprised to see tears gather in Tucker's eyes. He quickly blinked them back. Lavagirl tenderly (and carefully) laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she said, "it's okay to cry sometimes."

Tucker stuck his chin out proudly; a glint entered his cool gray eyes. "I never cry."

Lavagirl was about to speak but held back as the kids entered the door. Tucker narrowed his eyes at Sharkboy, swiftly turned his wheelchair around, and left the room. Everyone watched him go. Sharkboy looked questioningly at Lavagirl who shook her head as if to say _Not yet, I'll tell you later._ Sharkboy nodded and turned back to his friends. Lavagirl sighed. She wished there was something she could do for Tucker.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:** There has been some confusion as to why Sharkboy wouldn't know that Tucker's dad and Danny's stepdad is his father and this is why: Sharkboy hasn't yet seen Tucker's dad. They haven't met yet. Tucker's dad is in America. I hope that answered any other questions.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Sharkboy, Lavagirl, everyone, come see this!"

Danny had been watching television when suddenly he shouted for everyone to come look. It was a new coverage that was showing a picture of a beach with lumps stretched out all over the sand. As the camera zoomed in, Sharkboy inhaled sharply. The lumps were dead sharks!

"These ten sharks were found floating dead just off the south coast of North Island early this morning," the pretty newsreporter was saying. "The cause of death is still unknown but we should all ray that this is not an epidemic. Stan, over to you."

Danny switched off the TV. Sharkboy looked stunned. Lavagirl gently held him to a chair. He sat down and dropped his head into his hands.

"I saw him," he whispered. "I saw my shark father. He's dead." Sharkboy began to cry softly.

Lavagirl stroked his hair carefully and gently while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Marissa started to cry also, and Max gently patted her back. Linus put his hand on Max's shoulder and hung his head.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked. "Why is everyone upset? It was just sharks."

Lavagirl could feel Sharkboy's strong muscles tense under her fingers. She let them get hot for a second as a warning. Sharkboy jerked away and stood, his eyes blazing.

"Just sharks? Just sharks! Those sharks were my family! My family!"

Lavagirl could see he was working himself into a shark frenzy. Tucker's eyes went wide with fright as Sharkboy advanced. Lavagirl rushed over to put herself between Sharkboy and Tucker. Max grabbed the wheelchair and Linus, Marissa, and Danny ran out the door. They crouched by the window and watched, aghast, as Sharkboy roughly shoved Lavagirl to the side. She fell to the ground. Sharkboy leaped up onto the TV and started bashing it with his fists until a ball of lava knocked him to the floor.

He quickly got up and shot water at his attacker. Lavagirl's hair went out but quickly sizzled back to life as she got angrier. A full-fledged battle raged. Lavagirl used her lava as her weapon while Sharkboy used his water. The house was taking a brutal beating. Burnt holes and water were everywhere. Finally, Sharkboy tore off the kitchen faucet and shot the cold water at his best friend.

Lavagirl visibly wilted. The kids held their breaths as they watched her light go out. For a second she teetered on her feet, then, with a dull thud, she fell to the floor. Sharkboy froze. The kids rushed back into the house and Max shut off the water quickly. He then knelt next to Lavagirl, checking her pulse. Nothing. Everyone looked at Sharkboy. He looked stricken.

"I-I killed her." His voice was hoarse and filled with horror. "I killed my best friend."

Suddenly he bolted out of the house. The kids shivered as his screams of anguish carried from the beach. Marissa started crying once more. Max put his arm around her. Linus and Danny covered Lavagirl's still form with a sheet. Tucker looked stunned.

"It's all my fault," he whispered to himself over and over. "It's all my fault."

000000

_I killed her._

_I killed her._

_Murderer._

_I didn't._

_You did._

_No! No! No!_

Sharkboy's feet lifted and fell silently as he ran faster and faster than he had ever run in his life.

_You hated her._

_I loved her._

_She always made you angry._

_I shouldn't be so short tempered._

_Murderer._

_No._

_Murderer!_

_No!_

_MURDERER!_

"NO!"

Sharkboy tripped and fell flat on his face. He lay in the grass, his body wracking with sobs. For a long time he lay there, weeping. Finally the tears subsided and his fell into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"What are we going to do?" Marissa asked.

"We have to get her to a volcano." Max replied.

"How?" Danny asked, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "The nearest volcano is miles away."

"Maybe we should call an ambulance." Linus ventured.

"And tell them what?" Max countered. "'This girl needs to be thrown in that volcano'? They wouldn't believe us."

"We have to get her there somehow." Marissa insisted.

"I could take her in the tractor." Danny said. "I've been driving it since I was four."

Max nodded. "Let's do that then."

They loaded Lavagirl into an old tractor jeep and were just about to take off when Danny noticed Tucker was not with them. He looked around but could not see him. He figured he was still inside the house and asked Max to go look for him. Max acquiesced and found Tucker in the parents' bedroom talking on the phone.

"No, we've got to stop this now." Pause. "I don't care, one of my friends got hurt really bad." Pause. "Goodbye!" Tucker slammed the receiver down so hard the desk rattled. He turned sharply to the door and started when he saw Max.

"What're you staring at?" Tucker snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Max shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want to come to the volcano with us?"

Tucker shook his head incredulously. "You think my wheelchair would fit in there? Are you dumb or something?"

Max shrugged. "You don't have to bring your wheelchair."

Tucker looked away. "I'm going to wait for Charlie."

Max nodded. "Well, okay. We'll see you."

Tucker's voice was almost inaudible. "Yeah, see you."

000000

When Sharkboy opened his eyes, something was wrong. He was lying on a floating laboratory. He sat up slowly. It looked very familiar. He realized with a shock that it was his father's laboratory. He stood up quickly.

"Dad?" He called out. "Dad!"

He heard something behind him. He turned excitedly, expecting his father. What he saw instead shocked him. It was another Sharkboy! Sharkboy was confused. How could there be two of him? He was even more confused when Sharkboy #2 lifted his fist and socked Sharkboy in the jaw. Sharkboy fell to the ground. He sprang up, rubbing his jaw.

"What was that for?" He asked his double angrily, still bewildered over the incredulousness of the situation.

"That's for being such a wimp." Sharkboy #2 sneered. "Crying over nothing. It's pathetic."

"What do you mean nothing?" Sharkboy asked, a bit uncertain about talking to himself. "She's my best friend. I loved her!"

"She doesn't love you."

"How do you know?"

"She's a _girl_. They hold the worst grudges. Do you think she'll love you after you killed her? Please."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sharkboy said sullenly.

"Don't I? We're sharks. Sharks can't fight their instincts. It wasn't your fault you got angry. She was bugging you. She always bugs you. She hates you."

Sharkboy's jaw ground back and forth. He drew back his arm and threw a punch as his double. Sharkboy #2 just stepped aside and grabbed Sharkboy's hand. Twisting it sharply, the double grabbed Sharkboy's leg and twist that two so Sharkboy flipped and landed hard on his back. Sharkboy #2 jumped on him and started pummeling Sharkboy's body with iron-like fists. Sharkboy felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

Suddenly he seemed to hear Lavagirl's voice calling to him from the darkness. She was telling him to get up, to fight back, to win. Sharkboy struggled to stay conscious. Sharkboy #2 was relentless.

"I believe in you, Sharky. You can beat this. I know you can."

Sharkboy gathered all his strength and felt his fist hit the mouth of his assailant with such force that the attacker flew off him and hit the deck of the lab. Sharkboy jumped on him and suddenly the tables were turned in Sharkboy's favor.

"You lying scum," he growled through gritted teeth, "she believes in me and I will always be her best friend."

The second Sharkboy began to shimmer and slowly disappear. Soon Sharkboy was just punching air. He fell to the ground, sore and breathing heavily. Through half-swollen shut eyes, he saw the shape of Lavagirl walking towards him. She knelt down next to him and took his head in her lap. He noticed foggily that she wasn't in her usual attire. She was dressed in a short hot pink dress and her skin was normal, and although her hair was still fiery pink, it hung straight down on her shoulders.

All this went by him in seconds. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You did it, Sharky." She whispered in his ear. "You defeated the evil and held on to the truth."

She gently pressed her lips to his forehead. He breathed in her sweet scent and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered against his skin. "I'm not angry with you for what you did. I _never_ want you to change."

"I love you, Lavagirl." Sharkboy murmured.

He felt a cold wind and grass under his head. He opened his eyes and found himself staring up into a blue sky, solid ground beneath him. A strange sound reached his ears and when he sat up he found he was surrounded by bleating sheep. He saw he had fallen asleep where he had fallen, miles away from Danny's house and Lavagirl.

Sharkboy ran to the water and had fish for breakfast and thought about his dream. Lavagirl loved him. He felt warm all over. She loved him for who he was and she did not want him any different. When he was finished eating, he jumped into the water and started out for Danny's house . . . and Lavagirl.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

It was a long, hot journey up to the volcano. When they finally got there the question was "who is going to the top to throw her in?" In the end, Max decided to go. He picked up Lavagirl's limp form and half-carried, half dragged her to the top of the volcano. He dropped her into the cavernous hole, and then scurried back down as fast as he could. The kids waited with baited breath. After a few long seconds, she appeared. Slowly she walked towards them, Max ran to meet her. As he got closer he noticed she looked sad.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, then shook her head, then sighed.

"Max, can you do something for me?"

Max nodded. "Anything."

"Max. Make me normal. Sharkboy and I are not compatible like this. His powers and mine can't mix. Please make me normal. I'll do anything. I just want to be with Sharkboy. Please." Tears gathered in her eyes.

Max sighed. "If it's what you really want."

"It is."

Max his eyes and daydreamed. He dreamed of a beautiful girl with pink hair. Her skin was creamy and soft, her outfit was a plain short dress that brushed her knees. Pink sandals covered her feet. Max opened his eyes and there she stood, completely transformed. She held out her hand strained as if pushing something. Nothing happened. She smiled happily.

"Thank you, Max! Now I can be with Sharkboy! You won't regret this."

"Let's hope I don't." Max muttered under his breath.

00000

Sharkboy reached Danny's house around midday. The house was dark and it did not look like anyone was home. Sharkboy walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. He stuck his head in. Nobody was there.

"Hello?" He called. "Anybody home?"

He heard the familiar whirring sound of Tucker's wheelchair. A few seconds later Tucker himself entered the room.

"Hey Napoleon," he said sourly.

"So I'm Napoleon now?" Sharkboy asked happily.

"Yeah."

"Where is everyone?"

"Where do you think? They took her to the volcano."

"Oh good. Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Tucker looked at him disdainfully. "You really don't care do you?"

"Care about what?"

"About Lavagirl? That she died? That you killed her."

"Oh, I care. She forgave me."

"You saw her?"

"Well, not exactly. But I have a feeling that she has."

"If it were me I wouldn't."

"If it were you I probably wouldn't want your forgiveness."

Tucker's face grew hard. Sharkboy grimaced.

"Listen, Tucker, I didn't mean—"

But Tucker had left. Sharkboy slammed his fist on the wall, shaking the pictures hanging there.

"Great Sharkboy. Real smooth." He muttered to himself.

Later that evening Sharkboy was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, staring at the burn marks that littered the floor which he could see through the hole in the table. Just then the front door swung open. Sharkboy quickly stood and ran over to greet the kids coming in. Max, Marissa, Linus, and Danny were standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, where's Lavagirl?" Sharkboy asked, not wasting time with salutations.

"I think you're going to need to come up with a different name for her." Marissa said with a sly smile on her face.

"Why?" Sharkboy asked, puzzled.

They parted revealing the pink adorned girl behind them. Sharkboy stared at her in shock. She looked exactly as she had in his dream. She smiled and ran to him.

"Sharkboy!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms.

He stumbled back as she collided with him, his arms out in surprise. Suddenly he realized this was the first time they had ever hugged. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She felt so good in his arms. She pulled away slightly so she could look him in the face. He swallowed hard.

"How—why are you—how are you—" he stammered.

"I wanted to be with you, Sharkboy." She whispered. Her hand went up to stroke his cheek. "I love you."

Tears glistened in Sharkboy's eyes and he struggled to keep them back. He pulled her into him and placed his mouth on her hair.

"You know I would never, ever hurt you." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you. With all of my heart."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. It was a short kiss but a meaningful one. They hugged once more and as they did they heard applause. They drew apart, blushing. Marissa was crying and Linus started whistling. Sharkboy laughed. Soon they were all laughing and crying. A whirring sound near the door made Sharkboy look up. There sat Tucker, observing the spectacle in front of him. The two boys' eyes met. Something clicked in Sharkboy's heart and he felt like he had seen those eyes before.

Suddenly eyes hardened and the moment was broken as two gray fireballs bore into Sharkboy's head. If looks could kill Sharkboy was a dead man. He was taken aback by the measure and force of hatred that was emanating from this small nine-year-old boy. Sharkboy turned away but he could still feel the heat of the stare in his back, and he could not shake the feeling that he had seen those cool, gray eyes before. A long time ago.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! I really appreciate it and I'm glad ya'll are enjoying it. :-D**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The next week was Heaven for Sharkboy and Lavagirl. They did everything together. Lavagirl was overjoyed that she could swim with her friends and not fizzle out. Sharkboy was ecstatic that he could embrace Lavagirl without getting burnt for his trouble. Max, Marissa, Linus, and Danny were happy that their friends were happy. Danny's mom was _not_ very happy with the house's desperate condition, but with six kids fixing everything, she got over it. Tucker stayed in his room mostly. He would not come out and would yell if anyone tried to come in. Sharkboy felt that any chance of becoming friends with the handicapped boy had been destroyed that day of the Shark Frenzy.

Sharkboy spoke to Lavagirl about it and she sympathized with him, but there was nothing she could do. Tucker had even stopped talking to her. The kids did not know what was wrong with him. They finally agreed, by unanimous decision, to leave him alone.

00000

One day Tucker came out of his room. No one spoke to him and all were amazed when he was the one who started speaking first.

"John," he said to Sharkboy, "can you please go down to the beach with me?"

Sharkboy started in surprise and turned to Lavagirl. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," she replied, kissing his cheek.

Sharkboy followed Tucker outside. His eyes widened when Tucker stood slowly and started walking, albeit unsteadily, beside him. He stumbled a few times and Sharkboy put his hand on Tucker's shoulder to steady him. Surprisingly the small boy let him. After a while he spoke.

"What was your dad like?"

Sharkboy, startled by the abrupt question, answered carefully, warily.

"Well, he _is_ a marine biologist. He loves sharks and—"

"What does he look like?" Tucker interrupted.

"He's got dark hair like me and gray eyes . . . kinda like yours." Sharkboy paused. "Very much like yours."

Tucker inhaled sharply and stopped walking. Sharkboy turned to him.

"What did you say your real name was?" Tucker asked.

Suddenly the boy seemed frightened to Sharkboy. His voice was apprehensive and reminded Sharkboy of a clam, reading to close up any second.

"I never told you. I don't remember." Sharkboy said.

"Is it . . ." Tucker swallowed nervously, ". . . Taylor?"

Something leaped inside Sharkboy's heart. That name . . . he had heard it before. Where had he heard that name before? Was it his name? Tucker was still waiting for an answer. Sharkboy shook off the strange sensation he was feeling and looked down at Tucker.

"It could be, and so could all those other names you've given me."

Tucker looked thoughtful. "Describe your dad in detail. Any moles? Scars? Unusual characteristics?"

Sharkboy frowned in thought, searching for the picture in his mind that was his father. It had been so long since he had seen him. . . . Sharkboy started to panic. What if he could not remember him? What if he had forgotten his own father's face? Tucker sighed, a long, shaky sigh. He pulled a small photograph from his pocket. He held it out to Sharkboy. Sharkboy stared at it hard. It was of a family. A dad, a mom, and two boys. It was Tucker's family. Tucker's dad. He looked so much like Sharkboy's dad. Sharkboy looked up into Tucker's gaze. Something clicked inside Sharkboy's head as he put the pieces together. The shark pictures, the familiar man in the blurred photo, Tucker's eyes . . . his father's eyes.

Tucker saw the light dawn in Sharkboy's eyes and knew he had been correct about Sharkboy's true identity. This was Taylor, his father's favorite . . . and his half-brother. Sharkboy started to speak, to say something, anything to pacify the growing hunger to find out more about the man he had not seen in nine years. Before he could say anything however, his highly trained ears heard a slight movement behind him. He turned around to face whatever had disturbed the space behind him and was met with a hard fist. Everything went black.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

It was getting dark and Lavagirl was worried. Sharkboy and Tucker were still out and the tide had risen. She could not see anything out the window. She turned away. The other kids were patching up the floor and she went to join them.

"Are they back yet?" Max asked.

Lavagirl shook her head.

"Don't worry," Danny said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Tuck knows this side of the island like the back of his hand. They won't get lost."

"Then where are they?" Lavagirl asked.

Marissa and Linus exchanged worried glances.

"Do you want to go out and look?" Linus asked.

"I think we should."

The kids dusted themselves off and Danny left a note for his mom. They went outside and started walking along the water. After a while Danny stopped next to a short wooden pole.

"It's gone," he said incredulously.

"What's gone?" Marissa asked.

"_Aquamarie_, my dad's fishing boat. I left it tied to this pole and now it's gone."

"Did Tucker take it?" Max asked.

"Looks like it," Danny turned back to the house.

"Where are you going?" Linus asked.

"To get _Lilly_, my step-dad's boat. We have to catch up to them. It's dangerous out there and Tucker can't swim in deep water."

The rest of the kids followed him, and in a few minutes they were sailing out to sea.

00000

Sharkboy awoke upright against a wall. The calm rocking of the floor told him that he was on a ship out in deep water. He moved forward to inspect his surroundings but found he could not. Looking down he saw that his ankles and wrists were shackled to the wall he was standing against. He strained to get out but to no avail. He was trapped. Sharkboy tried to contain his growing panic and took a long, deep breath. He thought of Tucker. Was he in the same predicament?

Sharkboy wondered if Max, Lavagirl, and the rest of the kids had noticed he was missing. He hoped so. Just then the door across from where he was bolted opened. Tucker, walking unsteadily on his plastic leg, came up to him.

"Hey Tucker," Sharkboy said, trying to sound jovial, his voice shaking slightly, "what's going on here, man? Come on, get me down from here."

"Uncomfortable?" Tucker asked, smirking.

"Yeah, come on man."

"Good" came the sharp reply.

Sharkboy frowned, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Well Taylor, it's like this—can I call you Taylor?"

"Um, okay."

"It's like this Taylor, I work for a guy. He hates sharks as much as I do. His wife was killed in a shark attack you see, so he actually hates them more than me. Anyway, since you seem all 'buddy-buddy' with the sharks we're going to use you as live bait. The sharks see you in trouble; they come to help you and . . . bam! No more sharks. We'll blow them out of the water."

"Why are you doing this?" Sharkboy was silently hoping that Tucker would make him angry and that by going a Shark Frenzy he could break the iron shackles that held him. He was not prepared for the words that emitted from the small boy in front of him.

"It was a shark attack. About a year ago. I lost my leg and my for sharks. Naturally when something hurts you, you don't like it. Right?"

"Uh, I guess."

"So Dad wasn't very happy that I stopped liking sharks. I noticed he seemed more distant but thought he'd get over it. He didn't. That's when he started looking for you full force. He practically abandoned my family searching around the world. Well we don't need you. We were fine until you came. You ruined everything! If you hadn't shown up Dad would've gotten over you and come back to me and Danny! I hate you! Do you hear me? I hate you!"

With that Tucker, the boy who never cried, collapsed on to the floor, tears coming out it great wracking sobs. Sharkboy watched awkwardly, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes Tucker controlled himself enough to stand. He gave Sharkboy a haunted look full of hurt and anger. He turned away and walked, unsteadily, out the door, shutting it behind him, and leaving Sharkboy all alone with the hate filled words echoing through his head.


	12. Chapter Eleven

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Danny, Max, Marissa, Linus, and Lavagirl sat in _Lilly_, floating lazily about ten miles off the coast. Their voices were hoarse from calling Sharkboy and Tucker's names. Each was waiting for the other to suggest giving up, but no one wanted to be the one to quit. Linus was first one to see the ship.

It glided seemingly out of nowhere and straight into their path. Before the kids could figure out which way to bail, the ship came to a halt. The kids watched curiously as a struggling figure was lowered over the side by a rope. It stopped suddenly, dangling over the water. Danny turned on the motor and they moved closer, each straining to see what the figure was. Marissa gasped.

"It's—"

"Sharkboy!" Lavagirl cried.

Sharkboy jerked his head up as her voice carried across the water.

"Lavagirl! I need you to burn the rope!" He called.

"I can't! I'm normal, remember?"

"You have to! Or else hundreds of sharks will die, including me!"

Lavagirl bit her lip anxiously. She looked down at her hands, her normal hands and felt a pang of guilt. She never should have asked Max to change her. It had been selfish . . .

"Max, change me back."

Max's blonde head jerked in surprise. "But you said—"

"Forget what I said, now change me back!"

Max closed his eyes and envisioned Lavagirl as she once was, with her fiery pink hair and pink uniform with ribbons of clear fabric showing the streams of lava she was made from. When he opened his eyes, she already had her hand poised to release her lava onto the rope holding Sharkboy. The rope twisted and jerked as the fibers burned away. Sharkboy fell safely into the water. He snapped the rope binding his hands and feet and swam quickly to the boat, clambering in and soaking everyone in range of his damp hair.

"Tucker's on that ship," he said as soon as he had caught his breath. "We need to get him."

Max nodded. "I've got a plan . . ."

0000000

Tucker sat in a large stuffed chair in front of a dozen monitors. He swung his good leg back and forth as he stared at the screen that showed his half-brother's struggles. Something was nagging him but he could not figure out what it was. Footsteps behind him announced the arrival of Dr. Franklin Holmes. He grinned at the monitors.

"It just a short time, my young accomplice, we shall have our revenge."

Tucker did not look at the man. "What about him?" He jerked his chin towards the figure of Sharkboy.

"What does it matter? The sharks will all be dead."

"Is he going to die?"

"Perhaps."

Tucker nodded, it made sense, yet he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something he was doing was wrong. He bit his lip and adverted his eyes. He tried to tell himself that Sharkboy deserved it, that he had killed Tucker's relationship with his father and deserved to die himself.

"What?" The angry yell of his companion startled Tucker out of his reverie.

The small boy looked up just in time to see Sharkboy start swimming away out of the camera shot. Dr. Holmes exited the room at a run. Tucker followed awkwardly.

"Gun that boat down! I don't want anything interfering with my plans!"

Tucker looked over the side of the ship to see Lavagirl, Sharkboy, and their friends in a small boat close to the ship. His heart leapt to his throat as he realized Danny was in the boat as well.

"Wait!" He cried. "Don't! My brother is down there!"

"We can't let anything stop us from avenging our loved ones."

Tucker grabbed Dr. Holmes by the leg. "I won't let you!"

"Boy, you've gotten on my last nerve. No one intervenes in my dear Katherine's revenge!" The man nodded to a sailor.

Tucker kicked his good leg and flung his arms at his captor but to no avail. Another sailor joined the first and as one held him, the other tore off the plastic limb that was his right leg. Together they hoisted Tucker up over their heads and threw him down to the black water below.

0000000

The boat approached the ship slowly. Max was just about to start executing his plan when a small figure flew from the ship, yelling in fear and swinging its three appendages. Danny gasped in horror.

"That's Tucker!" He cried as the boy fell into the water with a splash. "Somebody's gotta save him! He can't swim in deep water with only one leg!"

The boy started to remove his shirt to dive in, but Sharkboy was faster. He leaped into the cold water and stuck out towards the small, struggling boy. But when Sharkboy was almost to him, Tucker sank underneath the blue-black waves.

Water closed in around him. It filled his mouth, his nose, his eyes, and his ears. One arm reached towards the dancing light of the surface as if he were stretching for a hand to grasp, as his limp body fell farther and farther down. Surprisingly the last thing he saw in his mind's eye, before he slipped into unconsciousness, was not his father, or his mother, not Danny or even Lavagirl, but the calm, serene face of Sharkboy; his brother.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Sharkboy slowly dragged Tucker's limp form onto the boat and they sped away. Lavagirl held him in her arms, tears sizzling down her cheeks as she attempted to warm his frozen body. Sharkboy gently pressed his strong hands into Tucker's chest, trying to rid water from his lungs. About ten feet from shore Tucker awoke. Water gushed from his mouth and nose like a fountain. He coughed hard several times before fainting from exhaustion.

When they reached the beach, they quickly tied up the boat and carried Tucker to the house. Sharkboy laid him carefully on his bed. Everyone left the room except for Sharkboy. He sat at the computer and noticed that the neon green lines he saw from before outlined a map of the world with flashing, moving green dots that, Sharkboy assumed, were supposed to represent sharks. He heard Tucker stir but did not turn until a faint voice called out.

"Sharkboy, is that you?"

Sharkboy started in surprise and came over to where Tucker lay with his eyes still closed.

"You called me 'Sharkboy.' He said stupidly. He could not think of anything else.

"I'm sorry," Tucker continued. "I'm sorry about everything. It's all my fault really. It's my fault you killed Lavagirl, it's my fault Dad left, and it's my fault he doesn't love me anymore."

Tears started trickling down Tucker's cheeks through still closed eyelids. They mixed with the salty water already on his pale face. Sharkboy felt a sense of déjà vu. This time however, he knew what to say. He sat down on the bed and looked down at the pitiful little body lying before him.

This was his brother. Granted they were only half-brothers, but brothers nonetheless.

"Hey, now you listen to me, kid," he said sternly. "Your father loves you very much. Nothing you say or do is going to change that. Now your dad was upset when you lost your leg and probably didn't know what to say to you. People make mistakes when they're upset. I should know. What's going on with your dad has nothing to do with you not liking sharks anymore. You are entitled to your opinion. Your dad should respect that."

Tucker opened his cool gray eyes and stared up at Sharkboy.

"He's your dad too," he said softly.

"I know," Sharkboy said, releasing a deep breath. "And you're my little brother."

"I know." Tucker looked away. After a few seconds he looked back hesitantly. "Do you—do you hate me for what I did?"

Sharkboy hesitated as well. He was about to say he had to think about it, but the hopeful and vulnerable look in Tucker's eyes stopped him.

"No. I don't hate you. You're my brother. I could never hate you." There was a pause. "Do you still hate me?"

Tucker thought for a moment, turning his face away from Sharkboy. Sharkboy waited patiently. This boy had been through much these past few weeks. Finally he turned back.

"You saved my life," he said. "Why?"

"Because you're flesh and blood. That bond is not easily broken."

Tucker sighed. "I guess not. No, I don't hate you anymore."

"Good. And, uh, you don't have to call me 'Sharkboy' if you don't want to. You said my name was 'Taylor' right? Well, you can call me that."

Tucker smiled, the first smile he had ever given Sharkboy.

"Heck yes I'm going to call you Taylor. 'Sharkboy's' such a lame name."

"Hey!" Sharkboy glared, faking indignation.

Tucker laughed a high, carefree laugh.

"Get me in my wheelchair," he said. "I want to tell everyone."

They went into the living room where everyone was gathered. They had been explaining to Tucker and Danny's mom what had been going on while she was gone for she had demanded them to tell her. When Tucker and Sharkboy entered the room, silence settled. Tucker's mom rushed to him and started hugging and kissing him, much to his disgust. When he convinced her that he was okay and to back off, he turned to the rest of them.

"Everybody," Tucker announced. "I would like you to meet my half-brother Taylor."

Everyone, except Lavagirl, gasped.

"Brothers!" Danny exclaimed. "No wonder you look so much alike!"

"Oh my!" Marissa gasped.

"Wow" was all Linus managed.

"I thought you looked like brothers." Max said.

"Taylor?" the mom said. "You're Taylor?"

Lavagirl simply smiled through tears of joy. "Finally," she whispered.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Tucker and Danny's dad, Robert Saunter, gazed outside the airplane window to the immense ocean below. He had gotten a call from his family saying that he should come home quickly and meet a very important person who was dying to see him.

He did not know any important people so he assumed, with great joy and anticipation, that it must be his long lost son. He hopped the first plane to New Zealand and was now waiting impatiently for it to land.

It finally did and he raced down the gangplank to the gate. Standing there to greet him were his wife, Danny, Tucker, some kids he did not recognize, and the boy.

The boy was so tall and much older than he remembered. He was wearing a long, loose, black jacket over a red shirt and black, baggy jeans. His hair was short and spiky, but there was no doubt in this father's heart and mind that this was his son.

"Taylor." He said softly. Then he cried, regardless of the stares, "Taylor! Sharkboy, my son!"

The boy's eyes lit up and he ran to him.

"Dad!" The boy cried.

Max, Lavagirl, and their friends looked on happily as the marine biologist and his "Sharkboy" clasped one another in a tight embrace. Even Tucker found he could smile, he knew his time with his dad would come. And boy, would he have stories to tell him. About how he had met his half-brother and how together they had waited excited to see him again. Sharkboy had started searching for his father and had ended up finding a family. What a great ending to a great adventure.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: So, that's all folks! I'm glad you all enjoyed it. It certainly came to my surprise when I realized how many reviews I had. I really didn't think this story was that good. :-P Well, "See you in another life, eh brothah?"**


End file.
